Foresight
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: [JackSam] SUMMARY: Oh, I love foresight, sir. smiled Jack, receiving an answering smile from Sam... COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Foresight

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

PAIRING: Jack/Sam

WARNINGS: Fluff, Romance, Drama, Angst

SPOILERS: Affinity, Children of the Gods

WARNINGS: violence, mention of death, blood and brain matter, but nothing too severe and only one sentence

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show Stargate SG-1 are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

!!!!!!!!READ THIS FIRST!!!: I'll NEVER end any of my fics with one or both of the couple dead and will ALWAYS end it with the stated couple getting together. I'm a sap and proud of it!

SUMMARY: "Oh, I love foresight, sir." smiled Jack, receiving an answering smile from Sam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night Sam showed him the ring he got drunk.

Stinking, climbing the walls, roaring drunk.

It was a good thing he'd had the foresight to get a few days off before having left the base cause he was not planning to stop any time soon.

As he fell into drunken stupor a lone tear slid down his face...

-----------------------------

He watched with stone cold face and a frozen heart as the woman he loved more than his own life, literally, pledged herself to another man for life.

He was wearing his famous sunglasses so no-one could see how much his heart was breaking, nor the notice fact that he had his eyes closed, not being able to watch.

He had earplugs in his ears, not being able to listen to her words of love to another man.

A man that had not only distrusted her and accused her of not trusting him, but was also such a control freak that had run background checks on her, had stalked her, abused his power as an officer, blown their stakeout, almost getting them all killed because of his belief that he deserved to know _everything_, even things that are classified, a man that by all rights should've been convicted of, among other charges, high treason and marked "threat to national security". The kind of men Jack had, per his orders, personally eliminated while serving as a Black Ops operative.

Pledging her love to a man not worthy of cleaning her shoes.

'What the hell is with the NID these days?' he thought to himself. 'They eliminated that reporter, but wouldn't this bastard. Are they slipping this badly?'

As the others stood and clapped he stood and took the back exit out of the USAF Academy chapel. He couldn't stay there, congratulate her and pretend to be happy for her when his heart was breaking.

-----------------------------

Contrary to Sam's and SG-1's wishes he had seated himself at the back of the reception hall, not wanting anyone to see just how much he as hating the reason he was here and how much he hated the groom and this way he could just turn his back on them when it got too much.

Daniel was barely hiding his distaste for the groom and Teal'c was his usual stoic self, but had anyone looked closely enough they would've seen the muscle twitching in his jaw. The guys had visited Jack last night and expressed their disapproval and distaste for what Sam was doing and their support of Jack. They hadn't wanted to be there either, but Sam had guilt-tripped them into it. She had convinced herself that she was in love and was bent on getting married come hell or Goa'uld and a little thing like their obvious disapproval wasn't going to stop her from getting a life. It didn't matter with whom.

Then came the time for the toast.

The best man was Mark Carter who was obviously quite smug and pleased with himself for his plan of preventing Sam marrying a military man having succeeded.

He'd always hated the military, his father and his sister for joining and this way he managed to interfere and influence her life to be like he wanted it to be. He'd already talked to his old buddy and Shanahan had confessed to him that he would either nag so long that she would cave in or just force Sam into resigning her commission and moving somewhere far away from anything military. The other piece of information just pleased him all the more.

Jack had to applaud Daniel. The man had managed to make a toast without even once mentioning the groom or saying anything false and cheesy like Sam and Shanahan being meant for each other or how much they loved each other. He had always been a good diplomat, he should just be less of a klutz, follow orders more closely, avoid sometimes putting rocks and other people and civilizations before the safety of his team and world, and have a better survival instinct and more common sense.

Then came the deal breaker.

Sam announced that she was pregnant and was changing her name to Shanahan, causing the audience, most of it Shanahan's family and friends, to break out cheering and clapping, his buddies and Mark hitting Shanahan on the back for managing to knock the hot Lt Colonel up so quickly. The jerk was puffing his chest like a turkey, not caring that even imbecils and sorry excuses for a man can get a woman pregnant.

The last piece of Jack's heart broke and the possibility that he'd been thinking about had become inevitable.

He stood up and quietly left the room.

Daniel noticed Jack leaving and, after excusing to go to the bathroom, followed him.

Not fast enough.

When he was half way to the door a loud retort of a .45 was suddenly heard throughout the hotel and the clapping abruptly stopped.

Daniel's face blanched as he lunged for the door, followed by the rest of the guests.

He lost his lunch at the sight of his best friend and protector laying in the pool of his own blood, his brain matter splattered across the floor and walls.

Sam came to a stop beside him and issued a wordless scream.

Only now did the realisation of what she had done to Jack with her affair, for that was what it was, with Shanahan and this marriage. She had known Jack loved her and would've rather died than lived without her, having happened already, and now again, yet she'd plowed forth with her wedding not caring what it would've done to the man who loved her more than anyone else ever had or ever could. Not caring what it could've and would've cost her.

The one scream turned into a wail as she sank down on her knees in her love's blood, destroying her wedding dress, and took his lifeless, mutilated body into her arms, sobbing hysterically.

Daniel then caught sight of the gun that had been used for the last-ditch, desperate act of a man in love, of a man who had lost everything.

It was the same one that had killed Charlie.

Jack had deliberately chosen it and prepared a special bullet to insure it's success. Jack couldn't have stand it to watch the woman he loved being married to another man and growing larger with that man's baby, the woman and baby that should've been Jack's.

Jack was now with his son and a life full of grief, suffering and hearbreak was finally over.

While Daniel's heart was breaking for Sam, in a small part of his heart he also hated her for having done this, for having added to Jack's suffering and heartbreak, adding it to the man who had already suffered enough, for having pushed Jack this far, for having gone on with her relationship to Shanahan while knowing full well what it was doing to Jack. She had known because she'd known Jack better than anyone else.

Sam just continued wailing, not aware nor caring that the rest of the guests and her new husband were staring at her, only caring that Jack was dead.

She had killed the man she loved.

-----------------------------

-----------------------------

Jack was brought abruptly back to the present and he barely managed to stop himself from giving an outward sign of the emotions coursing through him. Love, heartbreak, pain, misery, hopelessness, regret, resignation and determination.

He chanced a glance at the young Captain standing there with her hand still up in salute and the smile frozen on her face. Her eyes were unfocused and he could've sworn he spied a sheen in them.

Then she suddenly came back to life and drew in a shuddering breath, issuing a small sob, her eyes taking up a desperate quality and tears started streaming down her face as she sought his gaze.

A lifetime of emotions, questions, answers and confirmations was exchanged in a split second.

Only then did they remember where they were and slowly turned towards the others.

Kawalsky (Jack was determined to prevent Kawalsky from being taken as a host this time) and Ferretti were glancing from one to the other, not knowing what to think, while Hammond was starting to get angry, having caught the exchange between the couple. For a couple they now were and this was plainly obvious to the experienced General.

"Sir." Jack spoke. "I don't think placing Captain Carter on SG-1 is a good idea, sir. Perhaps on SG-2, the one that you're intending to form, would be a better idea."

"I already said that this is not negotiable, Colonel." growled Hammond.

"I think it's best that it becomes negotiable, sir." replied Jack, knowing he was being close to stepping over the line, but this was too important.

"Why?"

"Because Jack and I are getting married, sir." this time it was Sam that answered and smiled at getting a confirming look from Jack to her silent question to him.

"WHAT!?" was heard in surround as everyone in the room was shocked by this sudden turn of events.

"Also, sir..." continued Jack "... I would like to take on more of an administrative position and train noobs, sir."

"And I request to be reassigned to the labs, that are being established, after the wedding, sir, and will want to step back from all gate travel after I get pregnant." Hammond and Jack immediately understood why. She had lost her mother at the young, vulnerable age of 14 and would never want her own children to go through such hell themselves. And gate travel is worse than the proverbial Russian Roulette, it being 50-50 chance of being killed on another planet.

Hammond sighed with resignation. He had no illusions of ever understanding what had happened to these two people, who had never met each other before in their life, in the short span of just a few seconds, but it seems that it was something bigger than anyone could imagine. For some reason they were clearly in love and his soft heart couldn't let him do anything else but comply with their requests.

He looked at them. "Okay. Seems like you two have everything planned out already."

"Oh, I love foresight, sir." smiled Jack, receiving an answering smile from Sam. He took her hand as they sat down next to each other, this being the only display of affection they dared in front of the ruffled General.

They smiled at each other, 8 years of love, friendship and caring shining in their eyes.

Their faces reflected the love they felt and everyone was puzzled over how could two people who had never before met be so much in love and look like they belonged together.

But they didn't know.

They didn't know that Sam and Jack had managed to change fate, while retaining their love and all the knowledge from the future that would now never be.

They had won and they were together.

Always.

THE END

P.S.: Isn't it strange how this one simple word had come to mean so much more since "Threads"?

Hope you liked this fic and sorry for the depressing part of it.

This was a hard fic for me to write since I hate Shanahan from the bottom of my heart and was literally sick when writing the wedding and Sam being pregnant with that jerk.

Please review, so I know what you think of it!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: when going through this fic because I was bored I noticed that I didn't explain how S&J got their memories of the future. I can't say I'm sold on supernatural (ghosts and such, while to me aliens are completely natural and not supernatural, since they are living organic beings) so I wrote this to provide a plausible explanation.

Enjoy and don't forget to review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Title: ASGARD SCHEMING**

High above the small blue-green planet a cloaked ship was orbiting.

Inside a little gray being was watching on the screen the proceedings in the SGC briefing room and waited anxiously for the entrance of the young blonde that would have such impact on the life of the hope of the Asgard race.

The large black eyes of the entity called Thor had just a few Earth-days ago received a communique, through a time anomaly that the Asgard were aware of, but had rules not to use, from a future Thor that he should proceed with all due haste to the Human homeworld.

Along with this instruction also came a short report of the events that would unfold if he would not act. Just the final act at the reception and how O'Neill's death would influence the galaxy. The fact that the Asgard High Council had ordered his future self to disregard this strictest rule of their society spoke of the urgency of the matter. The Asgard would lose The O'Neill and with him their last hope of saving their own race.

Thor then proceeded to Earth with all due haste and sat in orbit for days, waiting for the moment to come.

When it finally came he used a highly advanced laser to target the subjects and download the information into their brains.

Among the data that he'd received were two files with consciousnesses, the same kind the Asgard used to transfer themselves into their new cloned bodies. These were marked "O'Neill" and "Carter". Unknown to Present Thor the Future Thor had done a little creative editing.

Okay, very little, just cut out the memory of Sam and Jack's first meeting, because the memory would interfere with the already made memory and create conflicts and confusion. Besides, Carter had been incredibly disrespectful and insubordinate, which had been the reason for the rocky start of Jack and Sam's professional relationship. Jack did not tolerate wet-behind-their-ears-and-with-snot-coming-out-of-their-noses rookies that talked back to him, were disrespectful, made fun of him and his men and undermined his authority in front of his subordinates and superiors. Only because the General seemed hell bent on disregarding his wishes and opinions did Jack stop himself from demanding a Courts-Martial for the young rookie.

Contrary to what Sam had believed, she had not made a favorable impression on her new superiors and fellow officers with her challenge and insubordinate behaviour, but had made a complete fool of herself and sollidified their initial dislike. It had taken her a while in the original timeline before she'd proven herself worhy of their respect and friendship and change their opinion of her just because of that behaviour.

At the exact moment that Sam stepped into the room and saluted the savior of his species Thor pressed the button and changed history.

Or future, depends on how you look at it.

Then he just sat back and watched the scene unfold.

By the end of it his small mouth was curled up in a smile of satisfaction and as he moved the lever to order his ship home he knew he wouldn't have to wait long to meet these two to-the-Asgard-so-important people.

The future had been changed and for the better.

THE END

**AN**: I wrote an angsty during-Chimera fic in which Janet does what she would've done had TPTB had her act as Sam's best friend, thus confront Sam about the obvious mistake she was making by hooking up with Stalkerboy and going back on the claim that she loves Jack. At this stage I'm looking at two endings, one with SJR and the other with them going apart for good, hooking up with other people. There are a lot of explosive and even negative emotions in it, along with Janet going for tough love and roughly trying to make Sam see reason, she's not even a little gentle at it.

My question to you readers is, do you think I should post it?

You know how to let me know...

REVIEW!


End file.
